


Fleeting Thoughts

by Shadowqueen15



Category: Persona 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowqueen15/pseuds/Shadowqueen15
Summary: There was a place for the three of them, if only in his imagination. Them, Gekkoukan’s golden boy and golden girl, and him, the school bad boy, rebel without a cause.





	Fleeting Thoughts

When Shinjiro began living in the dorm again, he found himself observing his two closest friends during their morning routine. Being an early riser himself, he would always be sitting at the kitchen table, coffee in hand, when the others were leaving for school. Getting ready was always a high energy event for the juniors. Junpei overslept at least three times a week, and it was common for him to frantically run down the stairs swearing, clad in nothing but his boxers. Yukari frequently complained about “bad hair days,” and she would hog the bathroom for unhealthy periods of time, leaving Fuuka—passive and kindhearted as she was—to wait uncomfortably outside.

For Mitsuru and Akihiko, the morning was ritualistic and peaceful. Shinjiro had noticed almost immediately upon his return how their schedules seemed to revolve around one another’s; Akihiko would get up a few minutes earlier than her for his morning run, and he would leave a cup of coffee on the table for her, just the way she liked it (a little milk, no sugar). Soon after, Mitsuru would descend down the stairs, and—smiling softly—would enjoy her coffee next to him. Sometimes he would ridicule her for never eating breakfast, but she always waved him off and told him she would “eat at school.” He knew she was lying to try and put his mind at ease, but he never pressed the issue.

Mitsuru would then return to her room to lightly touch up her hair and makeup, and Akihiko would return from his run, grab a protein shake and a bite to eat, and head upstairs for a shower. She’d finish before him, and when she came back to the lounge she would sit with a book and wait for him. When he was done he’d shoot her a dazzling smile and thank her, after which they’d shoulder their bags and set off together, sometimes before Junpei even rolled out of bed.

This was curious for him to see, because both of them were rather socially inept, and usually very reserved around people. But with each other, everything came naturally. It had caught him off guard at first, but he understood it later. Mitsuru was someone that Akihiko respected immensely, and trusted with his life. Akihiko was perhaps the only person (other than maybe himself) that tried to understand her, and act as a rock she could lean on throughout her stressful and sheltered life. Shinjiro knew she was more grateful for that than she could put into words. 

It was obvious to him that they had grown since their initial time in SEES, and they were beginning to accept the feelings that had always been there. He was happy for them, because he loved them both. However, he couldn’t help but feel the flames of envy licking at his mind whenever he observed their morning ritual. The normalcy of it was something so foreign to him, a thing he knew he would continue missing for the rest of his short, miserable life.

Once, he had (after much prodding from Akihiko) decided to take a walk outside in the morning rather than watching is teammates like he usually did. He had strolled absentmindedly, hands in his pockets, with no particular destination in mind. Ironically, he eventually ended up at the gates of Gekkoukan High, a school he likely would’ve attended years ago but still had never set foot in. He wasn’t about to start now. He had lurked in the shadows by the gates, watching as the students went about their mundane lives. Girls were gossiping about a guy who was apparently stalking one of their friends, and he heard a group of freshmen boys talk in hushed tones about the hotels on Shirakawa Boulevard. 

He had been about to turn away when he saw them. Mitsuru and Akihiko, striding up the walkway to Gekkoukan’s glass doors. He remembered how in place they had looked, as if they _belonged_ there (when had he belonged anywhere?). They practically oozed confidence, from the way they carried themselves to the way they beamed at one another and talked animatedly, as though no one else existed around them. They enchanted the other students, who would stop their conversations and crane their necks to catch a glimpse of these two unbelievable, intelligent, attractive human beings. For a moment, he saw himself in a Gekkoukan uniform, walking in long strides beside them. He would fall into place on Mitsuru’s right, and they would approach the doors together, under the expectant gazes of their peers.

There was a place for the three of them, if only in his imagination. Them, Gekkoukan’s golden boy and golden girl, and him, the school bad boy, rebel without a cause.


End file.
